Paradise in the Distance
by LOLA.darlin
Summary: Miyu is a student of frail health, entering Tohru's school after a car accident that killed her parents and left her unable to move her legs. She moves in with her grandfather, who really isn't in his right mind, but handles himself well. She makes many new friends, even being close with the calmest Sohma, with whom the distance between them may be the farthest of all.


Miyu is a young girl of frail health, who enrolls in Tohru's high school after she, her father and his partner get into a car accident. Not only does it kill her parents, it leaves Miyu unable to move her legs. She moves to be with her elderly grandfather, who really isn't in his right mind, but handles himself well. She meets Tohru and her friends, as well as the Sohma's. She even gets closer to one of the calmer Sohmas, of which the distance between them might be the farthest.

Miyu Takada

**Birthday:** _May 1st_

**Age:** _14_

**Grade:** _2nd Year_

**Allergies:** _Lactose intolerant, allergic to peanut butter, gluten_

**Health concerns: **_May need help getting to certain classes, excused from gym class but may try to participate in some sports(don't let her do this under any circumstance)_

**Notes:**

_- Lives with her grandfather, Hikaru Takada_

_- Works part-time at a bookstore_

"So many damn allergies!" sneered Megumi Fujioka. She flipped through Miyu's file, greedily lapping up all the details, from her home situation, her grades, her medical files...

"Excuse me?" whimpered her sister, Satomi Fujioka, a first year. Megumi dropped the files and glared at her partner in crime.

The brunette gulped and brought her eyes to the floor, while she twiddled her fingers. Meg's harsh stares could scare the bejeebers out of anyone. "Not to be rude, but should we really be doing this? It's an invasion of privacy a-and if we get caught-"

"Would you shut up?!" spat Megumi, annoyed and shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the question. Her little sister could be a real ditz sometimes.

"If that _cripple_ thinks she can worm her way into Prince Yuki's heart, she's got another thing coming!" growled Megumi. Satomi nodded nervously, shaking her head erratically.

Megumi was an 2nd year herself, like Miyu. Unlike Miyu she was in the remedial class, for students who have more trouble in subjects than others. Megumi would never be in the same class as Yuki, she wasn't _worthy_, but the idea that Miyu, of all the people, thought she could "melt the ice" surrounding Yuki's heart was sickening!

"But this is the _dean's office_ and these are _confidential files!_" hissed Satomi, clearly upset. This entire scheme of Megumi's seemed to reek of something illegal.

Neither jail or expulsion were Satomi's ideal choices.

Moments slipped by and all Satomi's protests were either ignored or answered with a murderous 'if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-eat-you' glare. Her sister continued to riffle through Miyu's files, looking for anything, anything at all she could use as leverage against her.

"Oh, yes!" cried Megumi, jumping up and down happily. She waved the document in the air, eyes twinkling as if she'd won the lottery.

"What _is_ it, onee-sama?" moaned Satomi, fed up with all this snooping and stealing.

"I've got her address!" she yelled, and Satomi almost cried.

"Come on, please stop this! That constitutes as stalking!"

She knew that from now on, unless she made some good friends, Miyu would never, ever, catch a break.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Miyu wasn't at home when the girls 'visited'. She was visiting the Sohma Residence, chatting idly with her new best friends: Hanajima, Uotani, and Miss Tohru Honda.<p>

"Is it tricky getting to school and back with your wheelchair?" asked Uotani, leaning against the door frame. Miyu looked up and smiled, about to explain, but an older man with nice hair stepped in.

"Uotani-san, you can't say those types of things to Takada-san!" he cooed, suddenly kneeling beside Miyu. She blushed and shrunk back into her seat, hands in front of her.

"W-what?" she choked out, unable to make any sort of thought. Tohru tries to intervene.

"Shigure, Mi-chan isn't used to you yet, I wouldn't-"

The man rested his palm on her cheek and lifted her chin up with her fingers. "Such a delicate flower should be handled with care, not tactless questions about..."

"SAYS YOU, TACTLESS PERSON!" shouted Uotani. Hanajima's eyes flashed.

As Shigure continued to ramble, Miyu looked around frantically. This man was uncomfortably close to her...

"Jeez, it was just a _stupid question_, I'll take it back damn it!" yelled Uotani, pressing her hands to her temples. Shigure grinned and pecked Miyu on the tip of her nose, leaving her feeling very exposed.

"CAN YOU NOT!" yelled a red-headed boy, walking in on the scene. Grabbing Shigure by his collar, he flung him backwards, grumbling about 'perverted dogs harassing random girls in wheelchairs'.

"You don't even know her name and you're making her uncomfortable- save the romance for your damn books, she looks like fifteen!"

"Fourteen, actually…"

"I'm sorry about Shigure," begins Tohru, feeling embarrassed. "He's really not that-"

"High school girls, high school girls! How I love those high school-"

"I WILL DROP KICK YOU TO MARS!"


End file.
